A Better Place TaraWillow R
by Spike-1182
Summary: A ghost causes Willow to plunge into darkness, DARK WILLOW RETURNS!


A Better Place Tara/Willow - R  
  
Title: A Better Place  
Rating: R  
Summary: A ghost causes Willow to plunge into darkness  
Disclaimer: These Characters Aint Mine, Homes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
"She is at peace now"  
  
That one phrase was what got her through all of the pain. Many a night she had rolled over in her bed expecting to find her there, warm and cuddly, sighing in her sleep like she always did.  
  
But she never was.  
  
Her regular side of the bed was now cold and vacant, a chilling reminder of the sheer strenght and horror of human hatred. The room remained just as she left it, pictures and memoirs of a happier time. Their love was pure magic.   
  
But it had been taken from them.  
  
Not by magical forces, but by a manmade tool of death operated by a very sick man. Although the penalty was extreme, it was not enough of a reparation. When he killed her, It killed a part of her, and it will never heal.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow went to the grave to think, and pray. She sat with her back to the stone, holding her head in her hands, her tears illuminated by the moon. " Im a murderer" she thought " Im no better than him. I stooped to his level and gave in. A simple murderer." The thought made her sob harder. She let out a cry of pent-up pain, but stopped when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Tara?"   
  
She looked up hopefully. It was Spike. "Oh I-" She started, wiping away her tears. "It's allrite, luv. What are you doing out here, alone? Youll catch cold." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She accepted it with a warm smile. He sat down next to her. " I know how you feel." he said " My mum was a great woman. Until she turned. Do you know what it is like to stake your own mother?! Not easy, trust me." He pulled out his cigarettes. "You mind?" he asked. Willow shook her head. He lit the cigarette, took a drag, but blew the smoke out of the side of his mouth as not to bother the girl.   
  
They sat there for hours , sharing stories an basically enjoying eachother's company. Willow felt good having someone to confide in, to share her pain with, someone to be with.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The alarm clock rang at nine the next morning. Willow got up out of bed, slipped out of her pajamas, and jumped in the shower. As she showered she thought of the night before. She had never really gotten the chance to talk to spike, not even really had a conversation, anyway.  
  
She got out of the shower when she heard a footstep. "Hey I-" She turned around and saw a familiar face.  
  
"Tara? "  
  
It was Tara, standing in the doorway, smiling sweetly.   
  
"Oh My God!" Willow ran to hug her, but went right through her, stumbled and landed on the bed. "W-w-what are you doing here?"   
  
Tara said nothing, just smiled.   
  
"Tara?"  
  
Tara's smile turned to a frown.  
  
"You filthy whore."  
  
Willow lost her smile.  
  
"Wha?" She asked  
  
"Im not even gone a year and you have already replaced me."  
  
Willow started crying. "No, I Would never! I Love you!"  
  
"BULLSHIT!" Tara screamed.  
  
She picked up a glass and threw it against the wall.  
  
"You are weak. You were always weak." She picked up a jagged piece of glass " Weak little Willow. Always needs to be saved. Can never take responsibility for her OWN ACTIONS!!" Tara Screamed.  
  
Willow started whimpering. "Im sorry" she cried.  
  
Tara shook her head. "Its too late for that."   
  
Tara approached her, holding the glass over her head. "Your little Scooby Pals can forgive and forget, But I cannot. Youre a killer. Thats all you are"   
  
"No." Willow cried  
  
"Killer."  
  
"No."   
  
"Killer!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"KILLER!!"   
  
Tara screamed and lunged at Willow. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Willow screamed turning black eyed. She continued screaming, her hair turned from fire-red to jet black. Veins popped out of her face. She fell onto the bed.  
  
"Welcome Back, Baby" Tara Giggled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow awoke at Sunset On a normal occasion, she would have enjoyed the beautiful sun, but right now she hated it. She wished she could grab the sun by its ass and tell it to stay the fuck down until she said so.   
  
But she couldnt, so it made her even more angry.  
  
She turned around to face the mirror by her bed. She smiled as she saw her reflection.   
  
Sure, she had gone through a slight makeover, but it was nessesary.  
  
With a wag of her finger the mirror broke, into hundreds of shards.She got up out of bed and grabbed the largest piece of glass, sticking it in her pocket.  
  
"Look out world, Im Back."  
  
She laughed as she walked out the front door into the night.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy walked into her house, getting home for work. Xander ran up to her.  
  
"Have you heard from Willow?"  
  
"No, Why?" She asked, confused.  
  
"It looks like there was a struggle in her room."  
  
Buffy started to run upstairs, but stopped when she heard the T.V.  
  
" -owntown Sunnydale. As you can see, she did massive damage to the town"   
  
The camera showed downtown practically destroyed. Buildings on fire, Debris everywhere.  
  
"She is armed and considered extremely dangerous, and I belive we have a picture."   
  
The Tv showed Willow.  
  
"If you have any information-"   
  
Buffy turned to Xander.  
  
"Get everyone. Were going on a witch hunt."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow stood on the roof, watching all of the delicious chaos.   
  
It made her feel happy.  
  
She licked her lips and giggled, but stopped smiling when she saw them.  
  
Her "Friends"  
  
They hated her, all of them.  
  
They Loathed her.  
  
"We'll have to do something about that."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
They walked down the street, carefully watching their backs.   
  
The town was strangely quiet, with the occasional wandering person.   
  
Giles stopped them. " Ok, lets split up. Buffy, you take the alley. Xander, Anya, Check the stores. Dawn, Spike, you check the apartment. Ill take the Woods."  
  
"Giles, I Dont Thi-" Buffy Started.  
  
"I Know what I am doing" Giles snapped.  
  
Buffy frowned and retreated.  
  
"Ok, split up." Giles Commanded.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aww, How cute. They're splitting up." Willow chuckled. "good 'ol Giles. Always knows how to get people killed."  
  
She turned and saw Spike and Dawn headed toward the apartments.  
  
"Oh Goody"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy walked down the alley, her footsteps echoing off the walls. The streetlight cast an eerie shadow on the ground.   
  
She heard a tin can knock over and turned around, aiming the crossbow.   
  
A cat hissed an trotted away into the darkness.  
  
"Whew." she sighed.   
  
She jumped as she heard a voice.  
  
"shes evil, you know."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spike and Dawn walked down the dimly lit apartment hallway. "Keep it down, pet. Dont want to draw attention." They walked into another hallway.   
  
"Watch your-" Spike began.   
  
A bolt of red electricity flew through the air and hit Dawn, knocking her out.   
  
"-back" Spike concluded as another bolt flew at him, knocking him into a room.  
  
The door slammed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked the shadowy figure.  
  
It stepped into the light, revealing its face.  
  
"Tara?" Buffy asked, confused. "Do you know something about this?"  
  
"Shes evil. Shes been dirty and betrayed me." Tara said  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked sternly.  
  
"Dont you know me, Buffy? You must-" Tara transformed "-Remember me."  
  
"Warren." Buffy Gasped.  
  
"Haha! In the flesh, baby! Well, mabey not so much flesh.. Isnt It cool? As a ghost, I can shapeshift!" He chuckled   
  
"You sonofabitch." Buffy growled.  
  
Warren laughed. "ooh! Big Bad Buffy! What are you gonna do? Run me through? Well, you could probably run through me"   
  
"what did you do to Willow?" Buffy rasped.  
  
"Oh, I just let her have a little chat with her 'Girlfriend'."   
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Oh, shes probably with Captain Peroxide right now" He chuckled.  
  
"We used that joke already" Buffy snarled.  
  
"Hey, Im a ghost, what can you do? I was never that funny anyway." He shrugged.  
  
Buffy ran off, leaving the alley.  
  
"Run, Little Buffy, Run!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spike woke up, groggy.  
  
His hands and feet were tied to the wall.   
  
"You Bitch" Spike mumbled.  
  
"Aww, really. Youre Sweet." She smiled back.  
  
She pulled the mirror shard out of her pocket and shoved it into his chest.   
  
"Who's the bitch now?" She laughed.  
  
As she was laughing and looking at Spike's bruised and battered face, Spikes face turned into Tara's.   
  
"Willow, please." It said "You are hurting me when you hurt others."  
  
"Tara?" Willow cried.  
  
It nodded.  
  
Willow cringed. "STOP PLAYING WITH MY HEAD!!" She screamed and stabbed spike again.  
  
"WILLOW!" It cried.  
  
"STOP IT!" Willow cried, stabbing Spike multiple times.  
  
It started crying.  
  
Willow dropped the shard and fell to the floor in tears.  
  
She looked up and saw Tara standing over her.  
  
"Kill him, finish the job, baby."  
  
She sobbed.... " Go to a better place."  
  
Tara looked confused.  
  
" GO TO A BETTER PLACE!!" Willow screamed and stabbed Tara in the chest with the shard.  
  
Tara gasped, let off light, then turned to Warren.  
  
Willow sat on the floor, sobbing. She cried out to Tara, but knew she wouldnt listen.  
  
"if only you could love me...If only i could see you."  
  
Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up and It was Buffy.   
  
"Come on Will, Lets Go."  
  
They untied Spike and they all left.  
  
Willow couldnt help smiling because she found Tara. In everyone around her. She was in a better place.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The End 


End file.
